Equivocada
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Mikasa contempla la celda vacía mientras las preguntas la invaden. Han vuelto a ser dejados atrás sin ninguna explicación, Eren se niega a dejarse entender y ella se niega a tergiversar la imagen que tiene de él, Eren jamás los traicionaría ¿verdad? Eren era su salvador, así lo vio siempre. No podía estar equivocada, no podía haber estado equivocada. Canonverse manga 110.


¿Alguna vez había conseguido entender a Eren? Mikasa observaba la celda, se sentía incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en su familia, en su vida. Escuchaba las voces de Hange y de Nile, pero eran distantes, los murmullos de los demás soldados eran tan inaudibles que se asemejaban a zumbidos de abejas que taladraban sus oídos.

La celda y esa retorcida creación que tapaba el agujero de escape, eran pruebas irrefutables que su mente no podría ignorar, Eren no estaba. Había vuelto a escapar.

Había vuelto a dejarla a atrás.

Apretó sus puños, pero no sentía fuerza alguna en sus miembros, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y sus sentidos adormilados ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había abandonado nuevamente? ¿Por qué no había esperado por ellos? ¿Por qué Eren los apartaba?

¿Por qué la apartaba a ella?

El recuerdo difuso de un niño sonriendo ampliamente con ojos vivaces como esmeraldas brillosas, la embargó, pero comenzó a esfumarse con un humo oscuro y solo dejó otro recuerdo menos grato y dulce, el del mismo niño con un puñal en la mano y asesinando a sangre fría a uno de sus captores.

Mikasa apretó los labios con fuerza antes de atreverse a decir algo en voz alta.

\- Armin – su voz sonó temblorosa, irreconocible - ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro, pero no la confortó. No entendía ¡No entendía! Había seguido a Eren durante toda su vida, había decidido seguirlo hasta su último suspiro. Armin y ella eran sus amigos, su familia. No existía nada más que Eren para ella. Entonces ¿Por qué fue abandonada? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Eren? ¿Había…?

\- Irán a buscarlo. – sentenció Armin.

Mikasa se movió automáticamente, dispuesta a salir, a correr, a buscarlo ella misma. Debía traerlo de regreso, necesitaban hablar ¡Eren debía decir qué ocultaba! Pero fue detenida por el brazo de Armin que la miraba preocupado.

\- Nosotros debemos ir a otro lugar. – el muchacho apretó los labios nervioso antes de volver a hablar – Hange-san y yo tenemos un mal presentimiento.

Asintió y lo siguió en silencio, estaba temblando, podía sentirlo. Su corazón latía desesperado, sus manos estaban gélidas y un sudor frío las cubría. Tenía miedo, tenía pavor. Antes él ya se había ido sin dejarles opción alguna y fueron condenados a seguirlo, arriesgando sus vidas como viles piezas de una jugada de ajedrez que ellos no entendían, eso había dicho Jean.

 _Fuimos usados por Eren Jaeger._

Ella se negó a verlo así, Jean se equivocaba. Eren no era ese tipo de persona. Eren jamás arriesgaría así a todos…

 _Nos arriesgó, y peor aún. Te arriesgó a ti y a Armin. Su familia. Los llevó al campo de batalla sin temer por sus vidas ¿No lo ves, Mikasa?_

La batalla en Marley regresaba a su cabeza, parecía algo tan distante y ajeno hasta que volvía al punto clave donde se veía a sí misma sobre la nuca del Titán atacante viendo la masacre ejecutada por Eren Jaeger. Los escombros, los cuerpos despedazados y aplastados, un panorama salido de una pesadilla, y a su ejecutor mirándola con esos ojos verdes vacíos que no reconocía.

Cuando lo vio allí, Mikasa sintió que no reconocía al hombre por quien era capaz de dar su vida.

Sasha había muerto, pero no era culpa de Eren. Eso pensó, eso se dijo una y otra vez mientras mordía su lengua y ahogaba sus lágrimas frente a la tumba fría de la única amiga que tuvo en su vida.

Eso se dijo una y otra vez mientras veía los ojos color miel de Connie mirarla con frialdad, dolor y un infinito desprecio cuando ella defendió a Eren.

Eso se dijo, pero ¿Estaba en lo correcto? ¿Eso era cierto? No podía ser que estuviera equivocada, no podía ser que el único hombre de su vida ya no fuera el mismo que la defendió y salvó de esos secuestradores.

 _No, si era el mismo. Eren Jaeger siempre fue así._

Esa voz la hizo detenerse y temblar, Armin la miró aún más angustiado y la sostuvo de los hombros. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza volvía, retumbaba en su cráneo y la obligaba a cerrar sus ojos y recrear nuevamente esa escena escalofriante donde Eren caminaba hacia ella con un cuchillo ensangrentado y esa misma mirada vacía que le regaló cuando observó la hecatombe que creó en Marley.

\- Mikasa ¿Estás bien?

Mikasa abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos desesperados de Armin, alzó la vista y vio a Hange con expresión preocupada.

\- Sí, perdón. – susurró.

Vio al nuevo comandante de la Legión lanzarle una última mirada indescifrable antes de voltear y continuar el paso al lado del otro hombre de piel oscura.

\- Eren… – ella pronunció bajito, lo suficiente como para que solo Armin escuchara – Él jamás haría algo en contra de nosotros ¿verdad, Armin? Eren está de nuestro lado ¿cierto?

El hombre joven se tensó, ella lo sintió.

\- Necesitamos hablar con él, Mikasa.

No dijo más y continuó el paso. La mujer de rasgos asiáticos apretó sus dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar, ella no permitiría que alguien lastimara a Eren, lo protegería con su cuerpo, con su vida, nadie le pondría una mano encima a su razón de existir, pero ¿Qué pasaba si era Eren quien ponía una mano sobre la Legión?

¿Qué pasaba si el peor panorama posible se abriera paso? La voz de Connie, preguntándole bruscamente si se volvería una traidora, resonó en su mente ¿Lo haría? ¿Mataría a Connie para proteger a Eren? ¿Mataría a Hange, a la Legión, a la Policía Militar para proteger a Eren?

¿Mataría a Jean o a Armin para proteger a Eren?

Cuando subió al carruaje, no podía ver a los ojos a ninguno de los otros ocupantes, su pulso seguía acelerado y el temblor de su cuerpo no había mermado. No podía, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Eren no la llevaría a eso. Ella seguiría protegiéndolo, pero de los verdaderos enemigos, los verdaderos.

Pero ¿Quiénes eran los verdaderos enemigos? ¿Acaso Marley y el resto del ajeno y ancho mundo que buscaban la exterminación de la sangre de Ymir? ¿El clan Asiático que buscaba la riqueza de Paradis? ¿Acaso la Legión, la Policía Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias que buscaban traspasar el poder de Eren? ¿Acaso Jean y su maldita boca llena de razón? O ¿Eren y Zeke Jaeger que tenían en sus manos el retumbar que arrasaría con todo lo conocido?

Apretó sus rodillas con fuerza, enterró sus dedos en su propia piel y solo cuando la mano de Armin se posó sobre su mano, alzó la vista y se detuvo.

\- Todo está bien, Mikasa.

Él no la veía, sus ojos estaban en sus propias botas. Hange mantenía una expresión pensativa, como si su mente tratara de unir algún cabo suelto o buscara una salida que los sacara de ese terrible presentimiento que compartía con Armin. Solo los ojos del hombre de piel morena, totalmente oscuros como carbones, la miraban penetrantemente. Juzgándola.

\- Si es Eren, seguro va a entendernos. – Armin seguía sin verla, hablaba con la vista perdida – Si le explicamos, seguro va a entender.

¿Alguna vez Eren los había entendido? No lo recordaba, no podía evocar recuerdos de tiempos mejores, solo la batalla de Marley, solo esos ojos vacíos.

Habían sido abandonados y dejados atrás, nuevamente. Cada vez que vio esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, siempre se perdió y fue capaz de levantarse y alzar sus cuchillas contra lo que fuera que tratara de separarlos.

Pero ahora, ahora las manos le temblaban y el pulso le fallaba. Eren no estaba y tampoco los ojos llenos de vida que Carla Jaeger amó. Había un hombre que no comprendía, que no deseaba ser comprendido y que se alejaba a pasos agigantados.

¿Alguna vez había entendido realmente a Eren? Volvió a preguntarse. No hubo respuesta, no la habría hasta que lo encontraran y él aceptara romper esa barrera.

Mikasa Ackerman posó su mano sobre la de Armin y asintió.

\- No podemos estar equivocados con Eren.

No pudo haberlo idealizado.

No podía haberse equivocado durante casi toda su vida.


End file.
